Amores y enredoS en una boda
by LaMusaClio
Summary: Una boda que no se realiza... otra nueva en donde Serena descubrirá el amor verdadero... un SxS Entren y lean! NO SEAN MUY DUROS!
1. El principio

No entendía como era que había sucedido... comenzó a recordar cuando en una noche, junto a sus amigas lo había conocido, el era más grande... 6 años... pero eso no era significativo...

Si bien se conocieron porque sus padres se lo habían impuesto, ella pudo llegar a ver algo en el fondo del alma de ese joven...

FLASH BACK

Serena, te presento a Darien Chiba, el es el hijo mayor de Matsumoto Chiba, nuestro futuro socio en nuestra Cia...

SERENA.- (con su cara hecha un tomate) Hola, mi nombre es Serena...Serena Tsukino...

DARIEN.- "que niña más linda..."" Hay Darien deja de pensar en esas cosas... esto es solo por DINERO, DINERO" (pensaba el joven mientras veía hacia donde estaba la joven)

Junto a Serena se encontraban sus mejores amigas y su media hermana. Ellas le habían dicho que no la dejarían en un momento tan importante, ya que si el susodicho era un loco o un feo candidato (o las dos juntas) ellas se encargarían de demostrarle que Serena no se encontraba sola...

A la derecha de ella, se encontraba REI, era una morocha, con mucho porte y carácter, era lo opuesto a Serena, y por eso era la más confidente y cercana... si bien, no perdía ocasión para pelearla, Serena era para ella uno de sus tesoros más preciados...

A la derecha de Rei, se encontraba AMY, una dulce niña, más bien pragmática, y que su sueño desde siempre era convertise en una gran doctora...

Tras Serena, se encontraba Lita, una chica mucho más alta que las demás y que siempre se jactaba de ser la "guardaespaldas" de Serena, pero en el fondo era un gatito... amaba la cocina, y disfrutaba cuando Serena comía regocijada sus exquisitos platos...

Y a la izquierda de Serena, se encontraba MINA, su media hermana, era el calco de ella, solo que Mina, usaba el pelo semirecogido y Serena un peinado bastante peculiar... dos coletas...

La cena se hizo muy amena, las cosas parecerían ir encaminadas...

Así pasaron las semanas, los meses, los años... 4 para ser más exactos... el día que Serena cumplía sus 21 años, Darien le propuso matrimonio...

Sin más que decir, ella se lanzó a sus brazos... La alegría la desbordaba... más no se daba cuenta que los ojos de el y su corazón ya no le pertenecían...

El tiempo pasó rápido... los preparativos, TODO, Serena se encontraba sola en la habitación que ocupaba cuando niña, ya que quería dedicarse unos momentos para pensar...

En ese momento sintió golpear la puerta y abrirse de par en par... A partir de ese momento su vida cambió para siempre...

Hola!!! Bueno, esta es mi primer historia, y está basada en una peli, que la verdad me encanta y la mezclé con mi serie favorita!!!...

Espero que me dejen sus Reviews para saber si sigo o no con esta nueva locura que hay en mi mente de escribir...

Mil gracias!!!


	2. El día D

Serena se encontraba hecha un mar de lágrima, SU amor, SU gran amor, la había abandonado pocas horas antes de casarse...

Recordaba en su mente como todo había sucedido...

FLASH BACK

Noc noc... y sin más la puerta de aquella habitación en donde cualquiera menos EL podriía entrar se abrió...

...- Serena, necesitamos hablar...

SERENA.- AHHHH!!!! Fuera de aquí!! No sabes que es de mala suerte que el novio vea a su futura esposa antes del SI??!!!

...- Por favor, ya la mala suerte está entre nosotros, y mucho antes de que te pusieras tu hermoso y costoso vestido blanco...

SERENA..- que es lo que quieres decir?? Ya no me está gustando esta situación...

...- Serena, TU y YO no podemos seguir con esto... yo... yo no te amo... No puedo seguir con esta farsa... yo... estoy muy confundido...

SERENA.-... (sus ojos ya comenzaban a cristalizarse) No puedes hacerme esto... no... como es posible... como... como no lo dijiste antes...

...- NO PUEDO HACERTE ESTO!!!! NO PUEDO HACERTE ESTO!!!! (sus gritos ya se hacian notorios para los demas invitados) POR FAVOR SERENA, HACE TIEMPO YA QUE **ESTO, ** NO EXISTE...

SERENA.- Y si no exisistía... porque tuviste que llegar hasta esta instancia???? PORQUE ME ILUSIONASTE?!!?!!

...- No Serena, tu sola te creiste este cuento de hadas... ya no más...

_Y así sin más... partió... _

Ella grtó, lloró, suplicó, pero el no dio la media vuelta... solo siguió su camino dejando una Serena destrozada, perdida y frente a mucha gente que la miraba con cara acusadora...

FIN FLASH BACK


	3. La apuesta

_Hola, bueno, no se muy bien como está siendo tomada mi historia, pero la verdad es que ando con la musa inspiradora a full!!!_

_Espero que la sigan leyendo..._

_Y porfi, dejen sus comentarios, me van a servir de mucho!!!  
Mil Gracias!_

Habían pasado ya dos años… dos angustiosos años... Serena aun no podía olvidarlo...

Desayunó tranquila, se baño y salió para su trabajo... Ella había tomado la vicepresidencia de la empresa de su padre, y dentro de poco asumiría LA PRESIDENCIA...

Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos (hoy se cumplía el segundo aniversario de aquel día) que no escuchó que alguien golpeaba fuertemente la puerta de su despacho...

Al no obtener respuesta, la persona entró, Serená casi muere del susto mientras veía a una Mina gritando muy ansiosa frente a sus ojos...

MINA.- SERENA!! SERENA!!! No sabes la gran noticia que tengo para contarte...

SERENA.- Dime Mina (recuperándose del susto), te compraste un nuevo par de zapatos, irás a cenar **nuevamente **con tu grupo de música favorito... (Serena sabía de la superficialidad de su hermana)

MINA.- Ay!! Serena que cosas dices... no esto es mucho más JUGOSO... YATEN...

SERENA.- Si...

MINA.-me pidió...

SERENA.- Si...

MINA.- me pidió...

SERENA.- MINA POR DIOS DIME YA!!!

MINA.- MATRIMONIO!!!!

SERENA.- (quien casi se cae de la silla con la noticia) QUEEEE!!!! Mina FELICITACIONES!!!

MINA.- Gracias!, la verdad es que estoy muy emocionada... pero Sere, hay algo que quiero pedirte antes...

SERENA.- Dime.-

MINA.- Sere, quisieras ser la madrina de mi boda?!?!

SERENA.- Ay! Mina, eso no es necesario preguntarlo, OBVIAMENTE QUE SI!!!

MINA.- Gracias Serena, pero si bien es algo OBVIO, tengo que decirte algo más...

SERENA.- Te escucho...

MINA.- Bueno, eeeesteee yo... mira, no es que se quisiera así, pero tu sabes, es el mejor amigo de YATEN

Y bueno... tu sabes... el va a ser el padrino...

_A Serena le comenzó a subir un sudor frío por la espalda... no quería, no quería saber lo que Mina estaba a punto de decirle... no quería saber que lo volvería a ver..._

SERENA.- DILO DE UNA VEZ MINA!!!

MINA.- AHH!!! OK!!!! Darien será el padrino de Yaten...

Serana no supo más, su mente se bloqueó...

No podía decirle que no a Mina, era su hermana, bueno, su media hermana, pero la quería como si lo fuera entera...

No, debía ser fuerte, debía enfrentarlo...

"Por DIOS, justo en este día me lo viene a decir, Mina... siempre con tan poco tacto..." (pensaba Serena)

MINA.- (moviendo su mano delante de la cara de Serena) Sere, hey SERE... SERENA!!!!

SERENA.- Si, si Mina, estoy bien...

MINA.- y entonces... aceptas igual???

SERENA.- Claro Mina, Darien es un tema ya superado además si bien no te lo he contado, me estoy viendo con alguien... "Por Dios y que no me interrogue más",

MINA.- Serena, POR FAVOR!!! Quieres que te crea eso...??? A ver desde cuando, donde, si siempre te la pasas de tu casa a la empresa y así sucesivamente...

SERENA.- hermanita, hermanita... no tienes porque saber todo sobre mi...

MINA.- Ok, si es verdad, preséntalo... el sábado haremos una previa al casamiento, si apareces con el, sere tu secretaria 1 mes entero...

SERENA.- TU?!??! JAJAJA, Mina por favor, tu no levantas ni las sábanas para acostarte... pero acepto el desafío... el sábado lo presentaré ante todos... y si es verdad lo que digo, le dirás a papá que la noche en que dijiste que estabas durmiendo en mi casa, estabas en lo de Yaten... haciendo... tu sabes... "cosas"

MINA.- "sabiéndose triunfadora" Trato hecho! (y le extiende la mano)

SERENA.- Trato hecho! (y le toma la mano fuertemente) "por favor!!! En que lío me he metido"

_Bueno, aquí el tercer capítulo... _

_Para ser mi primer fic, esto va rápido..._

_Nos vemos la próxima..._

_Besos... LaMusaClio!_


End file.
